catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
RiverClan Leader's Den/Archive 1
Firepelt: (Thunderclan warrior) "Hawkfire has left Riverclan and joined Thunderclan to be my mate." Hawkfire: *steps in behind Firepelt* I'm a ThunderClan warrior now. Let another, better cat be deputy, and give Troutpaw a better mentor. *eyes are full of regret and sadness* Silver Tree Firestar: "Yes. I did come to the camp wanting to sort out who truly still owns or now owns Silver Tree." *curls tail over paws and sits up at full height* Rubystar: 'But who really won? (Can we please not count the first battle, since I didn't see the message until later?) *Cloverheart pads in* Cloverheart: They won. '''Rubystar: '*turns head* Cloverheart! (Yes, I know they won the first battle, but I would like to not count it, since none of us really saw the message, except for you and Icestorm) (I only saw the first battle when cloverheart was nearly killed) Firestar *dips head* "I was wondering who really won too. It seems we both lost in a way." Cloverheart: Why not just let them have it! Glossypaw: *limps in* Silvertrees? Cloverheart: Yes silver trees Glossypaw: I heard Hawkfire and Icestorm died there. *eyes cloud* Cloverheart: By your clanmate Tigerdawn, and i neally died Glossypaw: *growls* I'm glad Tigerdawn died! She was evil! I knew she would kill somebody! 'Rubystar: '*nods at Glossypaw, and turns back to Firestar* If you took Silvertrees, you would be throwing away the Misty Glade, which is not a smart move. Even though Silvertrees is beautfiul, we do not use it to hunt. The trees there are smooth, with little bark or branches, so there are no squirrels, or birds. We use Silver Trees for the reason you use Silverfalls, or the Goldcave. We use it to relax, because of its peace and beauty. The Misty Glade, however small, is filled with prey. But, we don't use it much since we eat fish from the river. I would still like the Rainbow River, as that is what Ravenstar promised me. Tigerdawn's Spirit-*whispers in Rubystar's ears* Tigers and Foxes will Blaze through the forest to reach the Ice '''Rubystar: '''Rubystar froze. ''"Tigers and Foxes will Blaze through the forest to reach the Ice? What does that mean?" ''She shook her head to clear it, then turned back to Firestar for his answer. Troutpaw: *runs in, yowling* RUBYSTAR! RUBYSTAR! IT'S URGENT! Some Twolegs found Glossypaw and did something horrible to her and took her away!!! SEND A RESCUE PATROL! '''Firestar: "Fine. I have now traded Rainbow River for the Misty glade." New cat Cloverheart: Rubystar i need you to see the new cat. Rubystar: '''*glances at Cloverheart* Okay, I'm coming. One moment Firestar. *follows Cloverheart out* Prey-stealing Cloverheart: I came with bad news. Thunderclan has been stealing our fish! Not Lionclaw, Echowave! '''Firestar: "My warriors are not stealing fish. We have a right to catch them. We ALL know how to catch fish now." Moonsky:*comes out from behind Firestar* We havent! Cloverheart: Echowave took our fish! Firestar: "We SHARE the Great River, Cloverheart. Get your facts right before you go accusing ThunderClan!" Cloverheart: ITS STILL OUR FISH! Rubystar: Please! Calm down. There isn't any part of the warrior code that says ThunderClan can't have fish. And we do share the Great River. I find it a bit unnatuarl, but it's not really our buisness what ThunderClan does and doesn't eat. Also, Firestar has been generous enough to give us the Rainbow River, which is full of fish. (uh, I'm really mixed up :D wheres the Rainbow river? and the siver tree? --Shruggy) ---- Shadowheart: "Rubystar?" She called out Rubystar: Rubystar pricked her ears. "Yes, Shadowheart?" Shadowheart: *Steps in and dips her head in respect "I wanted to ask you a question about having an apprentice in the near future?" Rubystar: Rubystar's eyes brightened. "Of course, Shadowheart! You are fully capable of training an apprentice." Rubystar purred. "Hello Mother!" Blossomcloud pads in and lies down near Rubystar Rubystar: Rubystar purred delightedly. "Hello, my darling!" Rubystar licked Blossomcloud on the head, then turned back to Shadowheart. "Do you have any preferences?" she inquired. Shadowheart: Her eyes brightened. "Thank you Rubystar!" She said with a joyful tone "Hmm, let me think about who I want as my apprentice." Kaito: Padded in after Blossomcloud "Hi mother!" She said as she purred Rubystar: Rubystar flicked her tail in greeting, her eyes warm. "Hello, Kaito!" Rubystar's eyes were thoughtful. "Well, Goldenwing's kits are almost ready to become apprenticed. Perhaps you could mentor one of them?" (Btw, Fire, did any of those images I up on your talk page work for kaito?) (Night: Gotta go guys. I'll be back on later, see ya!) Shadowheart: "I'll mentor one of Goldenwing's kits, please suprise me." "Hello Kaito, Blossomcloud." (I'll keep the second one, and the one I currently have up) Firepaw "Rubystar?" Troutleap called as he pushed himself into the den. He gazed around, aware of changing backgrounds. "I think Firepaw is ready to become a warrior." He annouced proudly. Rubystar: *nods thoughtfully* You're right, Troutleap. I think Brookpaw and Skypaw are ready too. (What changing backgrounds?) (viper shadows) Apprentices Creamfur: *pads in nervously her kits trotting proudly infront of her, their heads and tails raised high" "I think Shadekit and Birdkit are ready to become apprentice's. Birdkit has a powerful swipe, and Shadekit has a very swift hunting crouch. And they've reached 6 moons a quarter moon ago," mewed the queen proudly. Rubystar: *purrs* I'll hold their apprentice ceremony tomorrow, Creamfur. (Or is Creamfur going to take Shadekit and Birdkit to BloodClan with her?) Dreaming A gray and white tom with pale blue eyes appeared in front of Rubystar. "Rubystar, I am Stratuscloud, a ThunderClan warrior who died of Blackcough a couple weeks ago. You are dreaming. I have an urgent warning for you, as well as a prophecy. Will you listen?" he asked gently. Rubystar: *eyes widen* Of course! Go on! Rubystar tilted her head to one side, waiting for Stratuscloud to go on. 'Glossypaw' Moonpaw:*rushes in* RUBYSTAR!! Glossypaw is back! We were hunting and she was there! Kaito: -Pads in growling, her pelt lightly bristling- "I dont like the looks of this Glossypaw ''character. From what she told me, she almost killed 2 cats. ''Hawkfire and Firepelt ''was it? Not sure, but I still don't like the looks of her." Rubystar: *eyes widen in surprise* Glossypaw? But, I thought she left... *walks towards Kaito* I must speak to her! *brushes tail along her daughter's flank* I understand your concerns, but I need to speak to her. *pads out* Kaito: -Nods- Attack Troutleap: "Rubystar? In the camp, Shadowheart, and Whitethroat were fighting. Whitethroat almost killed Crookedkit and Stormkit, and she attacked me. What are you going to do?" Shadowheart ran in after Troutleap "She horribly attack my KITS! KITS!" She roared "Crookedkit and Stormkit are almost ''DEAD ''because of that...that tyrant! I want her ''BANISHED!" (Wait, where? I don't see the fight between her and Shadowheart in the camp) (Oh wait, nvm. One of Kaito's quotes during the fight lead to the IRC forest) A shocked look came across Rubystar's face, followed by a low growl. "I'll hold a meeting, and speak to Whitethroat about this." she padded out into the clearing to start a Clan meeting. Dawnflight: Hi it get pretty lonly in the elders den by my self Category:RiverClan